


Waves

by luverie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Family, Former Lovers - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, True Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: Doyoung went on a family trip with the intention of unwinding. Everything seems to go well, not until he met Taeyong— his former lover and now boyfriend of the resort owner.





	Waves

"Seriously Kun? Do you really know where are we going?" Doyoung irritably asked while trying to cool himself with a fan.

"Its hard to drive, Doyoung. Understand the situation." Taeil spoke and tried to restart the map again. 

They're currently on a family trip, Taeil booked a place in an island resort and they need to reach the port first where they'll ride a boat going to the area— unfortunately, they're lost. 

"Taeil hyung is right ... its hard to drive." Jeno intervened. 

"But Doyoung hyung also have a point. We've been travelling since for like 10 hours and we can't still find the port. Its getting dark." Renjun said.

"Its so hot in here." Jaemin said and pushed Chenle. 

"Then why are you pushing me?!" 

"Don't stick with me ... our sweat .. its irritating!" Jisung yelled.

"Oh my god ..." Johnny uttered and closed his eyes. 

"Here we go again." Yuta put on his headphones and wore his hoodie. 

Doyoung looked around— Kun is driving and Taeil is beside him. The next row is him, Renjun, and Jeno. The third row consists of Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung while the last row is where Yuta and Johnny sits. 

"Then sit at the back!" Chenle yelled back.

"Jisung stop." Jeno warned him. 

"Yeah you stop." Chenle spoke.

"Why me?! Its you who—"

"You started it." Jaemin added.

"Says the one who really started it." Renjun whispered and rolled his eyes. 

"Can you guys shut the hell up?!" Doyoung shouted.

Dead silence. 

"Better." Doyoung sighed and went back to sleep. 

3 hours had passed and they finally found the port— its 5pm.

—

"What do you mean w—" Taeil sighed when the phone call abruptly ended. He faced them, "We need to wait till the waves get weaker and they'll send the boat out to fetch us here." 

"What?!" Doyoung suddenly raised his voice, "We travelled for like 13 hours and we're all tired then we still need to wait for a boat to come?" 

"Yeah. But its better than to risk their men ... look at the ocean. The waves are too big." 

"Exactly!" He said. "The waves are big and it will get bigger since its already night so they better set out now to get us to that fucking island resort!" 

Taeil shook his head, "Getting angry wont do anything. Just sit back and rest."

A couple of hours later.

"Doyoung wake up." Yuta slapped him. 

"Wha—" 

"The boat is here you sleepyhead." He said and left. 

Doyoung grabbed his things and followed them to the shore, "You gotta be kidding me? Why would we ride such a small boat with the current wav—" 

"No sir, the water is too low for the boat to get close so you'll have to ride this small boat first and i'll transfer you to that big one," He pointed at the big boat just a few feet away from them, "Don't worry this boat is safe, and you'll ride it just for 2 minutes."

"What's your name?" Renjun asked.

"Im Mark." He smiled.

They all boarded and Renjun quickly pointed out why Mark is still in the water, "Why are you still down there?" 

"Since the water is too shallow, propellers won't work and I have to push the boat up to that big one." 

"Isn't the water cold?" 

"Its his job Renjun." Jaemin intervened. 

"Am I talking to you?" Renjun rolled his eyes. 

Mark let out a small chuckle, "Im used to cold."

Renjun nodded and Mark started pushing the boat off the coast.

When they finally reached the bigger boat, a man soon went down and helped Mark hold the two boats together, "Hold tight and carefully climbed the other boat, its slippery and the waves are big." 

"I'll go first." Doyoung stood up and walked slowly trying to balance himself, when he's about to climb, a man laid his arm to help him. 

Doyoung looked up and recognized the man. 

"Taeyong?"

"Doyoung?" 

They both froze and stared at each other. 

Memories from 4 years ago rushed back.

"Can you hurry up Doyoung?" Taeil irritably yelled from the back. 

Doyoung came back to his senses and quickly climbed the boat ignoring Taeyong's help.

When they're all set, Mark handed them life jackets and told them to hold tight as the waves are getting strong. 

Taeyong sat at the back of the boat and Doyoung did at the front. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Taeil asked him. 

"Probably because someone he yearns for the most is here." Yuta whispered. 

"What?" 

"Shut up." Johnny shushed Yuta.

—

The waves are indeed big but Mark knows what he's doing so they safely arrived at the island resort after an hour.

"Hey!" A man welcomed them right after they went down the boat, "You must be Taeil?" He added and smiled, "Im Jaehyun!" 

Taeil smiled big, "Oh, you're Jaehyun! Finally I met you. Its nice to see you!" 

Jaehyun nodded, "Thank you for choosing our resort for your family's vacation." 

"No problem ... my friend recommended your resort and I think its the perfect place for us."

"Its my pleasure to serve you and your family ..." Jaehyun looked at Mark, "So you had met Mark, he's my younger brother."

"Your brother?" Renjun suddenly spoke. 

Jaehyun nodded, "Yes he is." 

"But why did he ..." 

He smiled and clung into Taeyong's arm, "And this one ... is Taeyong, he's my boyfriend. He also went to fetch you." 

Taeil chuckled, "I feel so honored that your brother and boyfriend personally came to get us." 

Mark smiled, "Its our responsibility to make sure our guests are safe." 

"I'll lead you to your villa." Jaehyun started walking and they soon followed. 

Mark went to Renjun and helped him carry his luggage, "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." 

"Can someone help me carry my things?" Doyoung spoke.

Taeyong looked at him, "Do you want me to help you?" 

He looked at him, "Oh, no thanks. I can carry it myself." Doyoung immediately left and followed his brothers. 

Taeyong shook his head and sighed, "I never thought we'll meet again, Doyoung."

When they're finally finished placing their things, Taeil ordered dinner for them to enjoy before resting. 

"Its our best seller. How does it taste?" Jaehyun asked them. 

Taeil looked so satisfied, "Its delicious." 

"Im still pissed and no food can please me." Doyoung suddenly intervened. 

Taeil glared at him and mouthing him to say sorry.

"We waited and the boat came really late." He added. 

"Oh ... about that. I am deeply sorry. We'll be sure to make it up to you." Jaehyun smiled.

"You really need to." Doyoung whispered. 

"And I promise we will, Doyoung." Taeyong suddenly showed up. 

He rolled his eyes, "Am I talking to you." 

"No but you're talking in a rude manner."

"So?"

"You never changed." 

"I did and that's out of your business."

All of them are just watching. What the hell is up with these two?

"Wait, do you know each other?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"So who am I going to believe?" Jaehyun looked confused.

"He's my ex." Taeyong immediately said.

"Friend." Doyoung added. 

Taeyong looked at Doyoung and quickly said, "Yeah. I mean ex friends." 

Jaehyun nodded and smiled, "That's a good thing then!" 

"Huh?"

"Taeyong can be your guide throughout your stay here. It will be more fun since you already know each other." 

"No way!" Doyoung protested. "I won't—" Johnny and Yuta covered his mouth. 

"We're okay with Taeyong." Johnny said, "Very okay."

"It will also be fun and nice if Mark is with us." Yuta smiled and looked at Renjun, "Right?"

—

"Doyoung hyung ..." Chenle tried to push him, "Hyung wake up ...." 

"Are you dead?" Chenle sighed, "Wake up, Taeil hyung will get mad ..." 

Yuta entered the room and saw Chenle struggling to wake Doyoung, "Still asleep?" 

Chenle nodded. 

He walked over and handed Chenle his phone before pushing Doyoung out of the bed. 

"What the fu—"

"Chenle's been waking you up for 15 minutes already. Stop sleeping late and make lele suffer from waking you up."

"Wow ... look at the water, its so clear!" Chenle ran towards the shore.

"You didn't get to see it last night because you arrived late but yes, our place is known for its crystal clear water." Taeyong said. 

"Its your fault why we reached the place late." Doyoung whispered. 

"The sea is unpredictable. We don't have any superpowers to know if the water will be calm or not." Taeyong flashed a little smile, obviously trying to compete with Doyoung's attitude. 

"So where are we going?" Taeil asked. 

"For today," Mark suddenly appeared, "We cleared your schedule so you can enjoy the whole place & relax by yourself first."

"Perfect!" Doyoung walked back towards the villa. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Taeil asked. 

"Sleeping." He said and tried to open the door. 

"As if you can," Kun flashed out the keys and smiled, "Stop sleeping, Doyoung. Enjoy." With that, Kun left with Taeil, Chenle, and Jisung. 

"See you later hyung." Jeno and Jaemin went at the opposite side. 

"Im out." Renjun bid farewell. 

"So ..." Johnny patted Doyoung's shoulder, "Yuta and I will go kayaking. Enjoy being alone— oh wait, have fun with Taeyong."

When Johnny and Yuta finally left, Doyoung turned around and glared at Taeyong. 

"Why is it me again?" He asked. 

"Did I talked to you?" 

Taeyong chuckled, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Yeah and I will hate you forever." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

He watched him disappear in his sight, "I should be the one angry because you left me without a word." 

Its been 4 years, I still ask myself what happened between us— why did we ended up losing each other?

—

"Give it back to me!" Jisung yelled.

"Why would I? Its mine!" Chenle firmly said.

Doyoung watches them as they fight over a hoodie when, "Yah, Jeno!" a loud noise came to light. 

Jeno ran towards their room holding a shirt and Renjun angrily followed him. 

He sighed and went out to get some fresh air, "Why is my family always a mess." Doyoung climbed one of the three boat tied near the shore. 

"Fighting here, fighting there. Its so frustrating." He shook his head. "I suddenly want to go back in university."

"How about go back to me?" Taeyong suddenly spoke which caught Doyoung off guard.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"Its my boyfriend's boat." 

"I asked what are you doing not who owns this." 

"Im here for two hours already."

"I didn't asked how long ha—"

"Can we talk?" 

"We are tal—"

"Like casual talk without you getting irritated and all?"

"I have no time." Doyoung jumped off the boat. 

"Doyoung wait—" Taeyong followed him. "You can't run away from me forever." 

"Can we just please pretend that we don't know each other?" He faced him. 

For a minute, Taeyong went blank.

"Just pretend you don't see me while were here. After all when this vacation ends, we'll never meet ag—"

He pulled Doyoung in his arms, "I missed you." 

In just a snap, Doyoung's heart suddenly soften. Taeyong's warm embrace, he missed it. 

"You don't know how broken my heart was when you suddenly left." He whispered, "I missed you so much." 

Doyoung wanted to return the hug and tell him how much he missed him too but instead, "What are you doing?" He pushed Taeyong away. "Its been four years. I already forgot everything. Stop bringing the past." 

"I know you didn't." He firmly said. 

"My goodness Taeyong, you have a boyfriend! For pete's sake, stop pestering me and have some respect towards Jaehyun!" With that, Doyoung left. 

From afar, someone is watching them. 

Its Jaehyun.

—

"Good morning," Mark greeted him with a big smile. 

"How did you know im here?" Renjun asked while turning the page of a book he's reading. 

"I saw you here yesterday and based on your personality, I thought you'll go back here and im right." He sat down beside him.

Renjun closed the book and faced him, "Do you like me?"

He smiled, "Why? Are you starting to fall for me?" 

"Confident huh?" He smirked. "Im just asking because if you're not, then stop making me feel like you do."

"What if I do?" Mark started, "Im interested on you." 

"Unfortunately, I don't feel the same mister."

"That's alright. Your brother Jaemin seems ok—" 

"He's not interested." Renjun quickly said, "Im not into you yet, but I will in the process so don't give up on me."

Mark chuckled, "Don't worry, my eyes are already fixed on you." 

"Really huh?" He smirked.

"I know we just met. But i'll prove that what I feel towards you is genuine."

—

"This place is what we call serpent rock formation." Taeyong said the moment they arrived at the place. 

"Why is it called serpent rock formation though?" Jisung asked. 

"Obviously, it looks like a serpent Jisung." Renjun answered while looking at the formation. 

"But where? I don't see it?" 

"I don't see it too ..." Chenle said. 

Taeyong smiled and walked towards them, "Do you see the top?" 

"Its the head. Do you see the rock that reaches the ground? Look closely, it resemble a serpent." He explained.

After taking some pictures together, they decided to look around the place individually.

Doyoung chose to climbed the hill and took some shots on his way. 

"Isn't this place beautiful?" 

He rolled his eyes and started walking away when, "Doyoung ..." 

Taeyong flashed him a quick smile, "Don't go. I'll leave instead." and he left. 

He watched him disappear in his sight. 

"Im fine. Its fine. Your fine, Doyoung." He told himself. "Don't cry, stay strong." but tears fell down. "Why the fuck are you crying its just Taeyong. Your ex friend." 

"Did you cried?" Taeil asked him the moment he got down. 

Doyoung shook his head. 

"Your eyes are puffy ..." Chenle said. 

"Im fine. Its the air up there." He reasoned and accidentally met Taeyong's eyes. "Lets go back to the island." and he immediately climbed the boat. 

Yuta and Johnny exchanged looks before turning to Taeyong. 

"So what happened?" Johhny asked. 

"I dont know?" Taeyong shrugged and boarded. 

They safely returned to the island.

—

"The sandbar disappears at 8 and its 6 so you still have plenty of time to enjoy till it sinks." Mark told and assisted them down. 

Doyoung is the last one to leave the boat, Mark widely smiled as he reach for his hand, "That's okay. Don't cry anymore, smile." 

He nodded and mouthed thank you. 

Its been hours since they arrived at the place but Doyoung is still quietly sitting at the edge of the sandbar. 

"I wonder what happened between the two of you last time." Yuta sat down beside him. 

"Nothing happened." 

"Staying here ... is painful for you right?" He looked at him, "When you saw Taeyong, your heart suddenly rejoiced but the moment you found out he's already with someone else, it broke you big time." 

Yuta smiled, "I know you waited for this to happen ... you missed him right?" 

"I dont." 

"You're not good at lying." 

"So what if I miss him? We're long over." 

"But you still want him back."

"Even if I want to, he's already happy without me." 

Yuta shook his head, "Love indeed makes people blind and fool."

—

Doyoung is walking at the shore alone, its their 10th day at the resort already. He wants to go home, but seeing his brothers enjoy this vacation dominates his eagerness to leave.

Its a peaceful and light day until, "My relatives can't wait to meet you," He turned to see who it is— its Jaehyun with Taeyong resting his head on his lap. 

"I can't wait to meet them too." He smiled, "I can't wait to tell them how much I love you."

Why does it hurt? 

"That smile .. I thought it was for me only." Doyoung walked away, "But I guess its not mine anymore." 

—

"Doyoung?" Kun called him, "Where are you going?" 

"I just need some fresh air." He answered and left.

Yuta and Johnny looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"What's up with him?" Kun asked them, "He suddenly became so down these past few days." 

"Because he thought he already moved on." Yuta started, "But he's wrong." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Its better to just let him be." Johnny said. "He needs some time alone."

He sat down at a tree log, trying so hard to distract himself.

"Why do I have to see you here? Im starting to feel better and now we met again like nothing happened." Doyoung told himself. "Why is it so hard to forget you?" 

Tears escaped his eyes, "Why can't I stop loving you?" 

Four years. Its been four years since Doyoung broke up with Taeyong— more like he left him without a word, without explanation. 

"I should be enjoying this time with my family but instead, here am I crying and thinking why the hell did I even let you go?"

"Can you answer your question?" A soft voice was soon heard. "I want to know why too." 

Taeyong sat down beside him, "What did he do to deserve the pain you gave him?" 

Doyoung's tears rushed even more. 

"Did he cheated on you?" 

"Did he made you cry?" 

"Did he hurted you ... to the point that you decided to hurt him back by leaving without any explanation."

Doyoung wiped his tears and stood up, "He never did any of those." There was a long pause, "I just stopped loving him." 

And he left.

—

"Eat faster," Jaemin told them, "I want to hike the mountain now." 

"Oh? Then go first." Yuta told him. 

"Calm down, Jaemin." Taeil pushed him down. "Eat as many as you can so you have enough energy."

"Right." Renjun added.

"What can you even see up there?" Jeno questioned. 

"Yeah ..." Chenle uttered. "Its not like there's a food stal—"

"Why does it have to be a food stall again?!" Jisung is confused, "We're still eating and your brain is already thinking about foods?"

"The stones here are sharp, walk slowly." Taeyong instructed them and lead the hike.

"Be careful." Mark whispered to Renjun. 

"Yah," Johnny yelled, "What are you doing?" 

Mark shrugged and held Renjun's wrist. 

Johnny sighed, "Why are my brothers suddenly falling in love?" 

Yuta chuckled and pushed him, "When we get home, i'll introduce you to my friends."

"You better keep your word."

Meanwhile, Doyoung remained at the back.

Doyoung stopped midway and tried to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" Johnny asked. 

He nodded, "You go. I'll follow in a bit." Johnny then left. 

In a few minutes, "Walk slowly." He handed him a bottle of water. 

"Why did you came back?" Doyoung asked. 

"Johnny told me you're having a hard time breathing so I told Mark to lead them up and came here to check on you."

"I can manage. You can now leave." 

Taeyong sighed and pulled Doyoung closer to him, "Can you stop pushing me away?"

Doyoung took off his hands, "Then can you stop going near me?" 

"Doyoung!" He let out a deep breathe, "Can you stop this? Talk to me." 

"I dont even wanna see you." 

"Why?" 

"Because whenever I do, my heart aches." He looked at his eyes, "So please stop approaching me & just do your job."

He was about to leave when Taeyong held his hand, "Doyoung ... do you really want to forget me?" 

"Yes." He answered. "I badly want to erase you in my memory ... in my heart."

—

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun sat down beside him. "What's the matter? You look so down." 

He shook his head. 

"Tell me ... what is bothering you?" Jaehyun held his hand, "Its okay. If you don't want to, then so be it." 

Taeyong sighed and pulled Jaehyun in his arms, "Im just worried ..." 

"Worried about what?" 

"I'll be meeting your family soon ... I don't know if they'll like me." 

He smiled, "Of course they will. They know how much I love you. They'll surely like you as much as I do."

Jaehyun rested his head on Taeyong's shoulder, "Taeyong ..." 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you really love me?" 

He chuckled, "Of course I do."

"Are you sure? Won't you regret it?" 

A long silence, "I won't." 

"Then ... you're not going to leave me right?" 

"Why are you suddenly asking such questions?" 

He sighed, "Im just afraid .. afraid that one day you'll realize that its not me ... its not me that your heart wants the most."

—

"Today, i'll bring you to a hidden falls." Mark told them. 

"Where's Taeyong?" Johnny asked. 

He smiled, "From today onwards up to your last stay, I will be the only one who will guide you now. Hyung have alot of stuffs to deal with and he's sorry because he can no longer stay with us. He also said that you should all enjoy the rest of your vacation and be at ease."

"Oh ... that's sudden." 

Yuta looked at Doyoung. 

Doyoung looked away.

"Taeyong hyung is really nice ... its such a shame that he can't stay with us any longer." Chenle pouted. 

"We only have couple of days left." Renjun said. 

Mark faced him, "I just have to sort some things and afterwards, I'll follow you there." 

"Really?" 

He nodded, "Don't worry, even if I can't follow you immediately, I'll be sure to tell you." Mark reached for his hands, "But its very unlikely to happen, because I will go after you no matter what."

"You promise?" Renjun looked at him. 

He smiled and pulled Renjun in his arms, "I promise. So wait for me, okay?"

Renjun hugged him back, "Okay ..."

—

"You really ruined the chance to get him back huh?" Yuta sat down beside him.

"I told you already, I don't want him back."

He smirked, "Then stop crying and isolating yourself." 

"Im not crying." 

"Yeah sure. Your eyes says otherwise."

"Why do you keep on pushing him to me?"

"Simply because I can feel that you still love him." He sighed, "The longing and pain in your eyes, they're devastating to look at."

Doyoung burst out crying and Yuta pulled him in his arms, "I don't know what to do anymore ..." He cried.

He rubbed his back, "Of course you do ... you're just afraid to take risks." 

"I thought im already okay ... I thought I don't love him anymore ..." 

He thought. 

"Its so painful hyung ..." He cried even more.

"That's how love is, Doyoung ... we can't just live through happiness ... we need to experience pain." He looked at the sky, "Because if you didn't got hurt ... then you didn't loved at all." 

From afar, tears are also streaming down as Taeyong watches his love, cry in pain.

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun called him.

—

"You look so uneasy." Mark spoke the moment he sat down. 

Jaehyun sighed, "Something is bugging me."

"Is it about Taeyong and Doyoung?"

He looked at him, "How ..." 

"Renjun told me that Taeyong hyung and his elder brother are former lovers who broke up due to unknown reasons." Mark took a sip of coffee, "That's why you feel uneasy. Because your boyfriend and his ex are both here."

"So ... that's the case huh." Jaehyun's thoughts dozed off. Taeyong already assured him that he's the only one but somehow, Doyoung's presence is a threat.

—

"What's their schedule for today?" Taeyong asked Mark. 

The latter shook his head, "Since our family is here, I cleared the whole day."

He nodded, "That's a good thing then."

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun clung into his arms, "Mother just called me ... They'll be here in a few hours."

He smiled, "I can't wait to finally meet them."

Jaehyun looked at Mark, "Will you take Renjun later?"

He nodded, "Yes ..." 

"Looks like tonight will be fun."

—

Jaehyun immediately went outside after he got a call, "What's the matter?" 

"Mr. Doyoung ... he went to another island but on their way back ..."

"What?" He nervously asked. 

"Our men sent a distress call ... it looks like they're having an engine problem right now." 

"Then what are you doing?! Send out someone to rescue them!" 

"But ..." 

"But what?" 

"The waves are strong ... Its also raining. Its impossible to sail out."

Jaehyun let out a deep breathe, "Then wait a little and immediately send rescuers to find them." 

The man nodded and is about to leave when, "Wait." Jaehyun called him again, "Don't let Taeyong know."

"Why are you hiding this from me?" Taeyong suddenly appeared. 

"Taeyong ..." Jaehyun uttered in shock. "I—"

"Doyoung is missing?" He asked. "And you're planning to hide this from me?"

"No Taeyong I—"

"If you're not going to send your men, then I will find him myself." Taeyong is about to go when Jaehyun held his wrist. 

"You can't go ... My family is meeting you for the first time." 

Taeyong's eyes are frightening. Its the first time Jaehyun saw that intense look on his eyes. He slowly took his hands off and turned his back on Jaehyun.

"Is Doyoung more important than me?!"

Silence. 

Is he? 

After all these years, is it still him? 

Is it still him that his heart yearns for the most? 

After all the pain, is it still Doyoung?

Taeyong left without a word.

—

"Doyoung hyung is missing." Mark started, "Did you sent people to find him?"

"No." Jaehyun answered. 

Renjun, overwhelmed by what he just heard, accidentally dropped the glass he's holding causing his presence to be known.

Just as he met Mark's eyes, he ran away.

"Renjun!" He quickly held his wrist. 

"Don't touch me!" He pushed him.

"Renjun ..." 

"My brother is missing?" His tears fell down, "And you're keeping it as a secret?" 

"No Renjun—"

"Do you want my brother dead?" 

"No!" 

"Then why are you not sending someone to find him?!" He yelled. 

"I ..." 

Renjun let out a chuckle, "Oh ... I forgot. You're just an underdog to your own brother. So if he wants Doyoung hyung dead, you have no choice but to support him." He sighed, "Im so disappointed, Mark." 

"Listen to me first—" 

"I dont wanna see you anymore." He wiped his tears, "Lets end everything here." and he left. 

—

"Where is their location?" Taeyong boarded the boat. 

"Northeast of Serpent Island." The man answered, "But the waves are strong ... I belie—"

"I'll bring them back no matter what." 

He set out alone— with the waves getting bigger and the rain stronger, its very impossible for him to find them. 

At this point, he doesn't care about himself anymore. He just wants to find Doyoung. 

"I can't afford to lose him again." He told himself, "Not again." 

Over two hours at the vast angry ocean, he found a light at the middle of nowhere.

He tried to go near them but the waves are pushing him away. 

Taeyong grabbed the wheel and boosted the boat's power to its maximum capacity causing it to crash at the other boat— its dangerous but he had no choice. 

The other boat is on fire and its slowly sinking, "Go!" He handed his hand and let the two men board first. 

When their eyes met, Doyoung looked away.

"Doyoung!" He yelled. 

"Leave." 

Taeyong's eyes widened, "Stop being stubborn and go here!" 

"Taeyong ... Im sorry." 

"I already forgave you four years ago! So reach my hand now!"

He smiled, "Do you still wanna know the answer why I left?" Tears fell down, "I left because I was scared. I left because the burden I carry is something I don't want you to know. I left because im lost ... and I don't want you to get lost with me."

"Doyoung ..." 

"I never stopped loving you, Taeyong ... but I guess you did."

"I don't!" 

"Don't lie anymore." He wiped his tears away, "I always wanted to go but I don't know how ... today, I can finally rest."

"You can't! Im not gonna let you! You can't leave me anymore!"

"Leave." 

"I won't leave you! If you wanna die, do it without me seeing because i'll definitely stop you!" He jumped at the other boat and pulled Doyoung in his arms. "If you want to die, then I'll die with you." 

In just a snap, the boat exploded.

With Doyoung in his arms. 

With Taeyong in his side. 

Love indeed makes people blind and fool.

Taeyong put the unconscious Doyoung down at his bed and covered him with a blanket. He stared at him, "Im sorry ... but I can't see you go." 

He caressed his pale face, "I want you back ... but its better if we just go on separate ways."

Taeyong held his hand, "Im sorry if I can't stay with you anymore." 

He let out a deep breathe, "I love you ... and I will always do."

"But ... maybe you're right." He closed his eyes and tears fell down, "We should forget each other now." 

He leaned on and kissed his forehead, "Erase me from your memory and heart, Doyoung." With that— he left.

—

"Doyoung?" Johnny called him. "Its time to go."

He nodded and looked back at the place, one last time. With a heavy heart, he boared the boat, "Its going to be okay ..." Yuta assured him. 

"Smile, hyung." Chenle sat down beside him, "I don't want you sad."

Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, and Renjun locked him in a group hug, "Cheerful Doyoung hyung, please comeback." 

"Its okay if you're always sleeping. I'll wake you up everytime." Chenle whispered.

"We love you, Hyung." they said. 

Doyoung smiled. 

—

Jaehyun sat down beside Taeyong looking at the waves crashing, "Im sorry." 

Silence. 

He let out a sigh, "Their boat is leaving in a few minutes." Jaehyun looked at him, "Go." 

Taeyong turned to him.

He smiled, "Its no use if I keep you here anymore ... so go, and follow what your heart says."

"Jaehyun ..." 

"I know that its not me ... since the very beginning. Im lucky enough to have you by my side for some time ... thank you for letting me know how it feels to love and to be loved."

"I love you, Taeyong." Jaehyun's voice cracked as his tears fell down, "And because I do ... I have to let you go." 

Its painful to let go the person you love, but its more painful to keep them knowing that you're not the one their heart yearns for the most.

"Doyoung is leaving." He flashed him a smile and joked, "So go ... before I change my mind." 

Taeyong pulled Jaehyun in his arms, "Im sorry ..." and Jaehyun cried even more. 

"I thought I already moved on, but Im wrong ... and I made you suffer." He hugged him tight, "One day ... the right person will come and love you more than I ever did."

—

"Renjun?" Yuta handed him a small piece of folded paper. 

"What's this?" He opened it and saw a picture of him and Mark when they went hiking. 

Yuta smiled and tapped his shoulder, "You don't just give up on the person you love." and he went to sit at the back of the boat.

He read what is written on the paper, "What I feel towards you is real and its never my intention to hurt you nor your family, I hope you can forgive me. Does our promise still counts? Anyhow, I don't care whether its a yes or no anymore. I'll see you after a month so always take care and wait for me. I love you." 

Renjun smiled and whispered to himself, "You better keep your promise, Mark." 

"Thank you for spending your vacation in here. We're about to leave so please sit back and enjoy." A man announced and is about to pull the ladder when he stopped and smiled. The man laid his hand and helped someone up.

Doyoung took a look and his world got shaken. He stood up trying to contain his tears.

Taeyong smiled and went to him, "Is it too late to go back now?" 

Doyoung's tears fell down as he pulled him in a hug, "No ... if its you, then never."

He smiled and whispered, "I love you." 

Love is like a wave, no matter how far it goes, it will always go back to where it belongs.


End file.
